Holographic systems have been developed that are capable of projecting three-dimensional holographic objects in mid-air. Some of these holographic systems are capable of generating a haptic effect when a user touches a holographic object. The haptic effect may be provided, for example, using ultrasonic waves to generate an invisible holographic object. Such holographic systems, however, are directed to the display of static holographic objects, which limits the usefulness of these systems.